


ROUGH SEX

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Целыми днями они не говорят друг другу ни слова, не считая случайных обрывков пустых разговоров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROUGH SEX

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ROUGH SEX](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12232) by superlover. 



Целыми днями они не говорят друг другу ни слова, не считая случайных обрывков пустых разговоров. Джину и Каме больше не о чем говорить. А жаль, потому что когда бы Каме ни посмотрел на Джина, небрежность, которую тот излучает, сводит либидо Каме с ума. А когда бы Джин ни посмотрел на Каме - неодобрение на его лице, даже сейчас, заставляет Джина желать зацеловать его до смерти.

Они приходят друг к другу по ночам, домой или в гостиничные номера, в зависимости от того, где они. Никто не задаёт вопросов, предполагая, что они идут обедать, что они пытаются исправить то, что исправить уже нельзя. Что они пытаются повернуть время вспять. Каме захлопывает за ними дверь и смотрит на Джина до тех пор, пока Джин не сбрасывает с себя одежду и не ложится на кровать.

Это жёсткий секс, очень грубый. Так любит Джин, он уже забыл, что бывает по-другому. Каме любит чувствовать, когда он прикасается к кому-нибудь, чувствовать, что он особенный. Цвета Джина угасают, но в эти моменты - он живой.

Всё время Каме прижимает запястья Джина к матрацу. Иногда он дёргает его за волосы, если тот решает посопротивляться, что он обычно и делает, потому что Джин не может просто лежать спокойно.

\- Прекрати, - шипит Каме. - Ты шлюха, всего лишь шлюха. Прекрати сопротивляться.

\- Пошёл к чёрту, - в ответ бормочет Джин, запинаясь, потому что он задыхается от удовольствия. - И кем это делает тебя?

Каме затыкает Джину рот, задирает его ногу себе на плечо, утыкается лицом в ключицы. Прижимая руку, он кусает его до тех пор, пока Джин не начинает кричать сквозь его пальцы, а потом отпускает.

\- Я влюблён в шлюху, вот кем меня это делает, чёртов идиот, - отвечает он, скорее возбуждённо, чем связно, скорее потерянно, чем с пониманием... Джин сжимается вокруг него, и перед глазами вспыхивает ослепительный белый свет.


End file.
